You Make Me Feel
by MarauderPrincess
Summary: OC and Sirius Black share a tender kiss at night. About first love and first heartbreak. Please review!


You Make Me Feel

A/N: Well it's been a long time… I used to do this when I was 13 and that was definitely at least 5 years ago. Just remembered this site randomly and felt like writing since I can't sleep. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should start writing again.

Talia Conway was like any other sixth year girl, if you thought about it. She struggled to keep her grades up, she had the occasional drama with so-called friends… and now, she was ready for her first boyfriend. Of course, she liked a couple boys here and there every year upon laying eyes on them during the Sorting Hat ceremony but it had never amounted to anything. Not until now. Talia had just turned 16 and the hottest boy at school actually seemed to like her. His name was Sirius Black and he was _hot._ Shaggy black hair, seductive brown eyes and a body that just made every girl at Hogwarts drool. And it helped that he was the star Beater of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He'd been sending his owl to her window every night for weeks now and she was sure he liked her too. Why else would he ask her what she was wearing to bed? It made her blush to think about it, but she was happy. The feelings were new and she was inexperienced and naïve. Had never been hurt before.

On this specific day, Talia had just brushed her teeth and said goodnight to her dorm mates, Gwen and Malika, when Sirius' owl rapped quietly on her window. Her heartbeat instantly increased about tenfold (that's what it felt like, anyway) and she rushed to let Raven in, grabbing the letter before he had even landed on her bed.

_Meet me at the portrait at 10:00 o'clock. – SB_

Her mind raced, her thoughts were jumbled and everywhere and she couldn't think of anything except what time it was. She had exactly three minutes to make herself presentable and get down there. What could he possibly want? He _never _called on girls at night! Blood pumping and adrenaline racing, she ran a comb through her hair and spritzed her mouth with a quick spell before rushing down the stairs. She'd always heard Muggle's talk about butterflies in stomachs and never really known what that meant until this very moment. As she approached, her heart was pounding in an unsettling combination with these odd butterflies (was there a spell to get them out of there?) and she knew she'd remember that smile forever. He looked ridiculously happy to see her and she knew her own expression mirrored his, even though her tongue seemed to have grown in size and words just would not come out. He watched her shyly and her nervousness grew. Then, he whispered the words she'd been waiting to hear for what felt like her whole lifetime.

_I like you._

He came in for a hug. Her mouth mere inches from his left ear, she realized that her brain had stopped functioning for about a minute. How much time had passed? He was still holding her. He liked her! Oh, sweet Dumbledore, he liked her!

_I like you too._

The words came so softly that she barely heard them herself but he seemed to have understood just fine. He pulled back to look her in the face and her heart lurched. Jumped. Did things it had never done before. Was this normal? She didn't care – happiness like this was such a foreign feeling; she had never cared about someone this much. Just when she thought her utter bliss had reached its fullest potential, he caused it to overflow. His soft lips were on hers. She'd never done this before, she didn't know what to think or where to put her hands or where to look. Sighing happily, her eyelids closed and her arms found their way around his neck. She let him do all of the work and just reveled in the feeling. The warm, butterscotch coursing through her body; the rampant emotion invading her brain.

Sirius pulled back to look at her and never before had she seen such a tenderness in anyone's eyes. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards his dorm. Talia was confused – why would he want her to go there when everybody knew girls weren't allowed in the boys' dorms? She shook her head but he persisted. Well, she was happy and she wanted to make him happy. So she went.

And here, at this very moment, the pattern of heartbreak and betrayal she would encounter for years to come, commenced.


End file.
